The main goals of the next-generation WLAN are 1) to improve an institute of electronic and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11 physical (PHY) layer and a medium access control (MAC) layer in bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, 2) to increase spectrum efficiency and area throughput, and 3) to improve performance in actual indoor and outdoor environments, such as an environment in which an interference source exists, a dense heterogeneous network environment, an environment in which a high user load exists, and so on.
The environment that is mainly considered in the next-generation WLAN is a dense environment, wherein numerous access points (APs) and stations (STAs) exist, and improvement of spectrum efficiency and area throughput in such dense environment is being discussed. Moreover, in addition to the improvement of the indoor environment, improvement of actual performance in outdoor environments, which were not deeply considered in the legacy WLAN, is being taken into consideration in the next generation WLAN.
More specifically, scenarios, such as wireless offices, smart homes, stadiums, and Hotspots, are being considered in the next generation WLAN. Based on the corresponding scenarios, discussions are being carried out on the improvement in the performance of a wireless LAN system in environment, wherein APs and STAs are densely located.